


Peaceful death

by boilnyaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mention of Disease, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boilnyaa/pseuds/boilnyaa
Summary: “I’ll wait for you”“For three years?”“Yes, I’ll wait. Even if it takes more than three years, I’ll wait, I’ll wait for ya, Rin.”“Promise me”“I promise I will wait for you until yer ready”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Peaceful death

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is really really short because I was in a hurry when I wrote it
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/boilnyaa)

The dark sky is filled with stars, uncountable stars. Stars everywhere. Small and big stars. A few shining as bright as ever. The rest is dull. It was a perfect cozy night to hold your loved one. To feel your loved ones’ warmth in your arms. Feeling their heartbeat as you plant kisses on their face. Hearing them let out satisfied hums as they pull you closer. It was a perfect cozy night. But it was also an imperfect and unpleasant night. Chuckles turning into weeping. Love tension turning into a hatred one. Well, That’s what Osamu felt about this one night. The night he’ll never forget about.

“I can’t” The brown-haired male gulped, backing away a few inches from Osamu. “What?” Osamu mumbled, He was confused. Why would his boyfriend back away? Did Osamu upset his lover?

“Samu….” Rintarou whispered, avoiding to look at Osamu’s direction. “What??” Osamu asked, again. “I can’t, I don’t think I’m ready” Rintarou stuttered, His anxiety already building up. Osamu stayed quiet for a moment then unfolds his mouth. “Did...did I do something?” Osamu places his hand over his lovers. “What? No no, you didn’t. It’s just me. I don’t think I’m ready to be in a relationship. I need to… work on myself first” Rintarou explained, his tone getting lower and lower. ‘Oh..” Osamu says softly. “Well uh, That’s okay! I can wait for you If you need time. Please, take all the time you need!” Osamu added, sits further from the other. Just to make him feel comfortable. “Thank you..” Rintarou looks down, tugging on the cushion. “Do ya uh… do ya wanna talk about it?” Osamu starts fidgeting with his fingers, already feeling nervous. “I just need time that’s all” Rintarou explained, shaking his head. “I’ll wait for you” Osamu answered confidentially.

“For three years?” Rintarou added, raising an eyebrow. Osamu stayed quiet for a few seconds. Three years? That’s too much. It’s too much for Osamu. But if it’s Rintarou, then he’ll wait for three years. “Yes, I’ll wait. Even if it takes more than three years, I’ll wait, I’ll wait for ya, Rin.” Osamu responded.

Wow, that was the first word that came up to Rintarou’s mind after hearing Osamu’s response. It gave him goosebumps for some reason. He still felt happy. “Promise me” Rintarou places his hand on Osamu’s. 

“I promise I will wait for you until yer ready”

After three years. Both of them went separate ways. Rintarou went to study far away and Osamu opened his own business. No sign of Rintarou of course. He doesn’t even have Rintarou’s contacts saved. But he’s still waiting. He sure knows that one day, Rintarou will walk into the restaurant. He doesn’t know when. But one day.

\---

“What”

Osamu worried, rests his palm on the counter. Looking at the presence in front of him. 

“I said, He’s sick, Osamu.. Suna is sick, was sick” Kita announced again, taking a few steps closer. “Was?” Osamu whispered, His voice is wobbly. “I thought you knew..” Kita inhaled, “I assume he didn’t tell you?” He added, “no-no… he didn’t tell me anything… he just said he needed time… does Tsumu know?” Osamu asked, “I just told him today because he asked about Suna when I went to visit him. And I’m sorry, I should have told you about this earlier. I thought you knew, I thought both of you knew” Kita felt ashamed, “he has coronary artery disease, Basically, his blood vessels supplying the heart are narrowed” Kita explained, tugging his collar shirt. “it’s fine, Kita-san. And thanks, for explaining...” Osamu shook his head, “do you know where he is now?” Osamu asked, “I should at least visit him. The last time I saw him was the last day of high school..” Osamu sniffled, holding his tears back. “Osamu….” Kita’s eyes and tone softens. “I’m sorry,” Kita apologized, looking away. “What are you apologizing for?” Osamu asked as he scratches the back of his neck. “I don’t know how to tell you this” Kita hesitated, he unfolds his mouth.

“But Suna has died two years ago”


End file.
